Throne of the Eclipse Wikia
Welcome to the Throne of the Eclipse Wikia This wiki will track player progress, uncovered lore, and all the relevant background information for my ongoing Pathfinder campaign: Throne of the Eclipse. Ongoing stories and plot summaries can be found through their links, below. Session Summaries These sections will detail the actions taken by the Players during actual sessions, to help keep track of specific details which could be easily forgotten over several weeks. Later chapter titles and summaries will tease potential story arcs, but do not necessarily bind the story to a certain track. The players could follow the path laid out for them, or strike off on their own in search of better things. Chapter 1: Sandstone In the desert of former-Qadira, you have come together and forged an alliance, preparing to stand fast against overwhelming odds. Chapter 2: So Lost upon Their Stage In Golarion's holiest city, where the disenfranchised and downtrodden pray desperately for the return of their Gods, two newly-ascended deities prepare for war. Chapter ???: Pursuit Baron Torth, for all his terrible strength, has taken something that doesn't belong to him. It's time to take it back. Chapter ???: Crossroads Standing at the shores of the Inner Sea, you must decide where the winds and tides will take you next. Chapter ???: A Shadow out of Time You arrive at the docks of Mechitar just in time to witness your own murder in the streets — and now must race against the clock to solve the mystery of your death before it's too late. Chapter ???: A Different Kind of Power Refugees from the battle-scarred wastes to the north have brought a new kind of magic to the city of Augustana; and with it, the key to freeing the world from the shackles of a curse long-forgotten. Timebleed The players, as yet, know little and understand even less about the mysterious forces which cast them out across time and space in the aftermath of Viridian and Vermillion's original battle in the skies over Absalom. The things they have seen and been told throughout this mysterious 'Timebleed Sequence' will serve them well in their coming trials, that they might change the forces which brought the world to these key points in the first place. However, even the presence of the the players in these places has upset a delicate balance, and left behind waves that threaten to upend the entire Timeline. The Disavowment For many throughout the world of Golarion, the Disavowment was the end of the world; yet for others, it was just the beginning. Divinity failed the world, and it ground to a halt in the absence of the only axis it had ever known — yet, just a few years later, it was stable once more. Who or what caused the Disavowment, and why? And more importantly, now that the world has caught its breath, how can everything be made right again, before it's too late? Chapter 0: Endgame A brief summary of the Disavowment and the ways that the world fell to pieces in its wake. Chapter 1: Lost and Found Iterius and Riala Molôsque, drawn to each other as soulmates, are married beneath the Founder's Stone; yet the ancient granite centerpiece of their planet's theocratic rulership is not all which casts its shadow upon their union. Chapter 2: Prophets and Saviors ??? Chapter 3: Predestination ??? Chapter 4: Oracle ??? The Emerald Heart This world is not without ways of defending itself. A strike at the heart of its magic was devastating, but there are those who will not see an entire planet brought to its knees without a fight. Part One The shadow of a man left shattered by the Disavowment awakes for the third and final time of his life. Part Two Having triumphed over his demons, Viridian looks upon the world around him and comes to terms with his role in it. Part Three After exploring a mysterious discordance present throughout the world, Viridian receives a vision of what is to come. Upon This Patron's Shattered Oath Released at last from a prison that should never have held him, the Godmind ascends as Golarion's first true deity after the Disavowment. Staring down a world coming apart at the seams, he gathers allies in preparation for war. Part One While hunting the Archdaemon Trelmarixian, the Horseman of Famine, the Godmind finds himself alone in a world bereft of its strength. A Light in the Black Reports concerning the mysterious phenomenon known as 'The Maelstrom' extend as far back as the Disavowment, and perhaps even longer than that: an aura of evil, a swirling vortex of pure malevolence more than twenty miles across, appearing suddenly and then disappearing without a trace. Scholars have struggled for years to uncover its true nature, with unsubstantiated theories abound. Nevertheless, there is still much that they don't know. Part One Drawing his namesake from a rolemodel who died before they got a chance to meet, Vaid turns his attention to the Black Citadel at the heart of the Numeria. Category:Browse